


Safe and Loved

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (it needs to be a tag dang it), Angst, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gentle Sex, Hair touching, Hurt Poe Dameron, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mind Rape, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Multi, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Poe's run-in with Kylo Ren leaves him utterly shaken. When he finally makes it back to D'Qar, he wants nothing more than to be surrounded and comforted by those he loves.





	Safe and Loved

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day twenty prompt "threesome (or more)."

Poe manages to hold himself together all through his debriefing, despite the concerned looks General Organa is giving him. He manages to hold himself together through a quick trip to Medical, uncharacteristically silent as Doctor Kalonia cleans his wounds. But as soon as he's free, wandering the quiet halls of the base alone, the cracks begin to widen. Memories of what happened on the _Finalizer_ haunt him. He could have died there so easily. And the things he did experience... It's left him shaken.

“Poe!”

He starts, looking up to see Snap running toward him with open arms, and the wave of relief he instantly feels is nearly overwhelming.

Poe gladly sinks into his embrace, burying his face in his neck, drinking up the softness and warmth and _safety_ this man offers him.

“What happened?” Snap asks, voiced gentled as he takes in Poe's reaction.

Poe tells him in as few words as he can about his mission, his capture, his escape, and the road home. “Karé and Jess?” he finishes with.

“Flying sentry. They're on their way back.”

Poe wants nothing more right now than to be surrounded by the people he loves, to drink in the reassurance of their mere presence. He looks up at Snap, trying to keep his gaze even, not let it shake apart like the rest of him is threatening to do. “Take me to bed.”

Snap pauses. It's clear to him that Poe isn't himself right now. “Are you sure?”

“I don't want to feel him anymore,” Poe says, and he can't keep the tremor out of his voice. “Just you three. Please.”

Snap's breath catches sharply. “Did he-?”

“Not physically.” Poe hides his face in the other man's shoulder, a violent shudder rolling through him. Will he ever stop reliving how it feels to have Kylo Ren clawing through his mind?

Snap curses under his breath, arms tightening minutely around Poe. “Okay.” Gently, so gently, he pulls back to look at him. “Okay.”

A hand cups Poe's face, soft, hesitant, but he leans into it, gratefully sinks into the tender kiss Snap gives him before wrapping an arm around him, keeping him close by his side as he leads them down the hall.

It's only a few minutes later they end up in front of Poe's door, and he feels a sense of relief. Of course Snap would know where he feels most comfortable - outside of his X-wing, of course.

Snap keys in the entry code and leads him inside, then pulls out his comlink to check his messages. “The girls will be here soon.” He looks over, finds Poe standing blankly in the middle of the room. Snap's face creases with concern again. “Hey...”

Poe snaps back to himself, mechanically begins to undress, but the other man stops him with a hand on his wrist. “Why don't you lie down and rest for a minute while we wait?”

Poe hesitates, then nods. He can do that. He's safe now, he reminds himself. He lowers himself onto the bed, and before he can even think to see what Snap is doing, the mattress dips as the other man sits down beside him, leaning against the headboard. “Rest,” he says again, softly, as his fingers stroke Poe's hair.

Poe closes his eyes, valiantly fighting back images of a certain dark-robed figure, a threatening outstretched hand. He concentrates on Snap's touch, lets the offered comfort flow into him. He drifts.

And suddenly snaps back to focus. He looks up at the other man. “You're trying to get me to fall asleep.”

Snap looks sheepish only for a moment. “You could probably use sleep more than sex right now.”

Poe knows he's not wrong, but “I want-”

“I know. I'm here; let's just wait for the others.”

Poe quiets, rests his forehead against Snap's thigh. Even the little bit of additional contact is soothing. He tells himself again to relax. Snap and Jess and Karé will take care of him. They always take care of each other.

A few minutes later, Snap's comlink chimes, and he silences it without looking before giving Poe a parting caress and standing to go to the door.

“What's-?” he hears Jess's voice, loud, as it opens before Snap quickly hushes her.

Poe keeps his eyes closed, still drifting, not quite listening as Snap and the girls converse in hushed tones. He's probably telling them what happened. Good. Poe won't have to explain it again himself.

Then there's movement, the bed jostling slightly, and Poe blinks his eyes open to see two faces leaning over him.

“Hey, buddy, good to see you back,” Jess says, voice pitched lower as she leans in to peck a kiss to his cheek.

“Thought we'd lost you there for a minute,” Karé adds as she squeezes his hand.

“How do you want to do this, Poe?” Snap asks from somewhere at his feet.

Poe might have shrugged if he felt like moving at all. “Just wanna be with you,” he manages. “Wanna feel good.”

“We can do that,” Karé promises, looking across him at Jess, then down to Snap.

Jess smooths his hair. “Let's get you undressed, hmm?” She helps him sit up as Karé starts to unbutton his jacket. Snap is working off his boots, and Poe sighs, because he's not even naked yet, but it feels so good to have all of them taking care of him.

They make quick work of his clothing, and soon he's completely nude, laying back on the bed again, his head in Jess's lap as she cards her fingers through his hair. Karé is perched by his side, dark hands smoothing over bare flesh in a way that makes him shiver deliciously as Snap gently spreads his legs and settles between them.

“Do you want my mouth?” he asks, and Poe's voice is already rough when he responds, “ _Yeah._ ”

His head arches back inexorably into Jess's lap as warm, wet heat engulfs him, a long sigh trailing from his lips.

“That's it,” Jess coos, delicate fingers stroking his cheeks. “We'll make you feel so good. You're safe with us.”

“And we're going to kill the bastard who hurt you,” Karé promises. Poe whines in agreement as she ducks in for a fierce kiss, chasing her lips when she pulls back to lavish attention down the column of his neck and across his chest, a trail of burning marks.

Meanwhile, Snap is still at work, hollowing his cheeks as one hand fondles Poe's balls, then teases at his rim in a way that shoots electricity up his spine. He can already feel orgasm approaching and he tries to pull back because it hasn't been long enough, he wants to stay like this, he-

“ _Snap_ -” he whines, pawing blindly for him.

But Karé catches his hands and presses kisses to his fingers. “Shh, darling, it's all right. Just let us take care of you.” She sucks his index finger into her mouth, a shadow of what Snap is doing below, at the same time Jess's fingers tease at his own mouth, two slipping inside, and it's all too much.

Poe cries out as orgasm hits him like a jump to lightspeed with no acceleration compensator. His vision goes white for a long moment as none of them stop touching him, drawing the pleasure out longer and longer until it snaps and he twitches away from them, unable to take any more.

He comes down, finally, still whimpering softly from the overwhelming feelings, finds them still surrounding him, Jess stroking his sweat-slicked hair, Karé holding his hand, Snap kneeling between his knees, one hand running up and down his leg in a steadying caress.

Suddenly even more exhausted than before, Poe can't keep his eyes open any longer. “Thank you,” he manages, slurring like he's had one two many.

“Rest, sweetheart,” Karé tells him.

“You're earned it,” Jess adds.

“You're safe now,” Snap promises, having moved to his side. “No one can hurt you as long as we're together.”

With those words, Poe smiles tiredly and allows himself to drift off, surrounded and cared for by those he loves and who love him in return.


End file.
